bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid Beauchamp
:This article is about Ingrid Beauchamp, the character from Melissa de la Cruz's novels. You were maybe looking for the character from the TV series; see Ingrid Beauchamp (TV). ---- Ingrid Beauchamp, or Erda of the Vanir, is one of the main characters of Melissa de la Cruz' Beauchamp Family series. The eldest of Joanna Beauchamp's two daughters, she is also the wisest and most reserved member of the family. At the beginning of the book series, Ingrid is struggling with the Restriction which was placed on her kind, as she desperately wants to help a friend in need with her magic. But not only is she struggling with this, she is also fighting against her very own nature and trying to see if she can let herself live more freely... and then perhaps, she could love and be loved in return. Physical appearance The very first time we are introduced to Ingrid, she is described by her own sister as having a rigid modeling-school posture and prim. Due to her divine nature, Ingrid's age at maturity has to reflect her particular talents, and therefore, she is always appearing between her late twenties and early thirties. Biography The Old Days Salem Witch Trials Returning to her family Darkness in North Hampton Exploring love with Matt Personnality Powers and abilities Basic abilities As one the Vanirs from Norse myths, Ingrid is able to perfom many magical feats, and casting spells, flying, levitating, or taking the form of her familiar (Oscar, a griffin) are among her numerous abilities. She is also able to use the Glom, a parallel dimension that only supernatural beings can access. Magic knots Divination Ingrid is able to see the future, and this aspect of her powers is certainly the most prominent. To see someone's future, she must probe one's aura and peer into the layers of it. Furthermore she is very powerful at casting spells and has all the natural powers of a Goddess of Asgard. Relationships Relatives *'With Joanna': Ingrid seems to have an all-right relationship with her mother. ---- *'With Freya:' As described in the early beginnings of the series, Ingrid and her sister are very close, mixing sisterly bond with friendship. Having spent most of their lives together, and especially since the disappearance of their brother Fryr, the bond between the two keeps strenghtening, and both of them display much affection for the other. But sometimes, their bond can be severed by their difference; being complete opposites. ---- *'With Freddie': ---- *'With Norman': ---- *'With Helda': Romances *'With Matt Noble': ---- *'With Troy Overbrook': Others *'With Hudson Rafferty': co-worker and best-friend. *'With Tabitha Robinson': co-worker and friend. *'With Caitlin': co-worker. Miscellaneous Quotes Appearances Television series In the television series adapted from Melissa de la Cruz's novels, Witches of East End, Ingrid Beauchamp is played by American actress Rachel Boston. It was announced that the actress had landed the role on September 19, 2012. The series premiered on October 6, 2013. S1E1-Ingrid04.jpg S1E2-Ingrid02.jpg S1E2-Ingrid03.jpg S1E3-Ingrid06.jpg Notes *In Norse myths, Erda, also called Jörð, is the Goddess of Earth. She is also a wife of Odin and the mother of Thor. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Beauchamp Family Category:Gods Category:North Hampton residents